The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice Super:The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom
by kingjohn2050
Summary: In world of magix home for Fairies and the rest of magical people with powers of magic and skills. Till the find out johnathon truth about his long lost sister is alive in another planet with the same dragon flame and so his long lost famliy out there. it up to him to save the universe before its too late!
1. chapter 1

In world of magix home for Fairies and the rest of magical people with powers of magic and skills.

Bloom: johnathon time to get up!

Me: grrrr... I don't feel like it...

Till stella used sunlight to wake me up and get out bed .

Stella: ok johnathon sleep time over. In the showers you go!

Till the find out johnathon truth about his long lost sister is alive in another planet with the same dragon flame and so his long lost famliy out there.

???: my sister is alive... I have find her before its too late!

Me: I'm not doing this alone. I got my friends on my side to help me!

Narrior: now johnathon and his friends on Greatest badass adventure to find his family and save the UNIVERSE From the new evil threat.

The Winx Club. Bloom ,her friends ,so johnathon and his new friends are on a search for Bloom's birth parents, King Oritel and Queen Miriam, with Bloom's belief that they are still alive. The girls are on their way to find Hagen, a blacksmith who forged the Sword of King Oritel, a magical sword with immense power that can never be separated from its rightful master, in hopes that he can sense the sword's power and trace it to Bloom's parents. The girls successfully sneak into Hagen's castle after an easy victory over his robot guards, and come face-to-face with Hagen, who believes they are intruders. Faragonda then arrives to ease Hagen.

Flora: Johnathon you will never be alone...

Musa: We got all us , we team!

Stella: we stay together and fight together as a Team!

Narrior: It take team work, Friendship, and Love to make it on Greatest non-stoping action exp yet...

the three Ancestral Witches: You fool! Do you think stop us?

Me: no... got bloom on my side to kick your ASS! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Bloom: Hrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

The Dragon flame rose to higher fire DRAGON power to fuse me and Bloom together to become one female fusion.

Narrior: The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice Super:The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom Adventure !

Rex is devoted to protect it. Together with Pyra, he goes on a quest to find her long-lost home. But they warp in another world to help me and my friends...

Me: who are you?

???: I'm Rex... mind I join in ?

Dec 24 , 2017


	2. Team work

The Winx Club. Bloom ,her friends ,so johnathon and his new friends In the isolated snow peaks, a looming castle casts dark, imminent shadows on the ground to find one called Hagen, a blacksmith who forged the Sword of King Oritel, a magical sword with immense power that can never be separated from its rightful master, in hopes that he can sense the sword's power and trace it to Bloom's parents.

Me: oh shit! This place gives me creeps!

Aisha: Johnathon... watch your mouth! You no better!

Me: I'm sorry Aisha... I don't like it here anyway!

Stella: ok johnathon... just don't curse out loud ok, used other words.

Me: ok stella! I will.

But all the robot guards are coming to attack us with full powerful and they 1,000 Of them ready to Battle us like war.

Me: dang! They too many of them! I better go Super Saiyan blue!

Bloom: well GIRLS LET'S TRANSFORM!

Winx Girls: YEAH!

So me and winx girls are transforming Into Enchantix for battle and me turn into SUPER Saiyan BLUE.

Bloom: Bloom Enchantix EVOLE... Enchantix Bloom!!!!!

Stella: Stella Enchantix Evole... Enchantix Stella!!!!!

Flora: Flora Enchantix Evole... Enchantix Flora!!!!!!

Musa: Musa Enchantix EVOLE.. ... Enchantix Musa!!!!!!

Tecna: Tecna Enchantix Evole... Enchantix Tecna!!!!!!

Ashia: Ashia Enchantix Evole.. ... Enchantix Ashia!!!!!

Me: All right ladies... Let's a GO!!!!!!!!!

Winx girls: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!

So me and winx girls fighting the robot guards head on with heavy metal. I punching and kicking 13 robot guards down .

Me: Kamahamahaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Musa: Sonic thrust!!!!!!!

Next Stella and Naurto ( Six Paths Sage Mode ) are taking them down with everthing they got.

Naruto:Rasenshuriken!

Stella: SUN BEAM!!!!!!!

Naruto's Rasenshuriken and Stella's Sun beam combine together to blow them away for good. Tecna , Franky, Luigi blast them with there attacks.

Tecna: Ok boys follow my lead... Cyber blast!

Franky: Weapon Right!!!!!

Luigi: Thunder!!!!!!!!

Ashia, Bloom, Flora and Luffy are give them a grand finally attacks they got on these robot guards to scrap metal.

Ashia: Wind Spin!!!!!

Flora: Freeze Ivy!!!!!!!

Luffy: Gum Gum JET AXE!!!!!!!!

Bloom: Dragon FIRE!!!!!!!!!

They all defeated but... more are still coming to get us all to hell.

Franky: Dammit!!!!!!!!! They just keep coming!!!!!!

Me: Now stand back guys... I finish them off from here! Heeeeeeyaaaaaaaaa!!!!

I transform into Six Enchantix Sage mode while in Super Saiyan Blue to unleashed my final Attack called... Enchantix Kamahamaha to finish them off for good.

Me: Enchantix Kamahamahaaaaaaa!!!!!!

And they all blow away. So me and my friends went inside the blacksmith room to see Hagen, a blacksmith who forged the Sword of King Oritel. And he attack me with sword.

Hagen: who are... wait. Your Bloom's Little brother! What is your name?

Me: Johnathon, Johnathon RICE and how you know that?

Faragonda then arrives to ease Hagen, them being old friends. And tells him about me.

Faragon: Because you born same place as bloom home world.

All us: WHAT!

Bloom: so that means johnathon is my brother?

Hagen: Yes princess bloom and he the chosen one!

Me: whoaaaaaaaaaa... that even crazy but aw well...

Bloom hug me as good sister to me , everone is so happy that I never have sister before, and all us return to Alfea to discuss the matter.

Movie opening - We Go!

We can't just stay still! We can't let ourselves stop! We're growing impatient at the late arrival of dawn. One, two, three (sunshine), four... We go!

Let's wave our flag at the break of romance dawn. Let's stir up some wind and waves as a jump start from our sleep. If we're to sail through this impossible world, then your toughness is indispensable.

Is it a crime to stand out this conspicuously? The one ends up on the wanted poster will be the winner! (••) Freedom is our only rule. There's no need to load yourselves with worries or concerns.

No doubt, One Piece will lead the assault! Our dreaming hearts are ridiculously vast, but what's important is to make sure that they don't wake up. We can't just stay still! We can't let ourselves stop! We're growing impatient at the late arrival of dawn. One, two, three (sunshine), four... We go!

We...have come this far. We are heading...for where our dream is. We will not leave anyone behind!

No doubt, One Piece will lead the assault! Our dreaming hearts are ridiculously vast, but what's important is to make sure that they don't wake up. We can't just stay still! We can't let ourselves stop! We're growing impatient at the late arrival of dawn. One, two, three (sunshine). One, two, three (sunshine). One, two, three (sunshine), four... We go! We go!

The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice Super:The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom Adventure !

Next ch--


	3. Chapter 3

In ALEAF COLLEGE... Bloom begs Hagen for his help in sensing the sword's power, but he admits that he is unfortunately unable to. Spirits plummeted.

Me: hey bloom are you ok sis?

Faragon: Bloom want know your mother and Farther are alive? But its not easy...

Hagen: but maybe its best not talk about it! It gets worst.

Bloom feels guilty for the effort her friends have put in when it had been hopeless the whole time, and runs off in tears to avoid facing them out of shame and sadness. I feeling bad for my sister ... so Luffy, Goku, and rest my friends .

Goku: what wrong bloom?

Me: best is not talk about it!

Flora: beside we got our Graduation to become Guardian Fairies!

Naurto: I never be this Guardian Fairy before! But its Going be cool!

Goku: me too!

Whis: So do I !

Stella: um whis... are you too old to be Guardian fairy?

Whis: nope! Now let's go guys!

So me and my friends are going to the Alfea third-year Graduation to become GUARDIANFAIRIES of magical Diemension. Then Everbody from Aleaf college and zeno the god of all came to see us to become GUARDIAN FAIRIES of the Magical Diemension.

Faragon: My fellow Students of Aleaf College... I welcome you to the third-year Graduation, I like to thank Zeno the king of All and Lord BEERUS and champa to come see the our graduates to become GUARDIAN fairies.

Everone claping there hands and cheer on grand Zeno , beerus and Champa on Stage. Vados is crying for whis and rest us on our GRADUATION day .

Vados: I feel happy that whis and the others are becoming Guardian fairies smmm... Thx god!

Faragon: So without fur do... Graduates will you please come up on Stage.

Me: Ok guys... let's go make our people proud!

All us: yeah!

Me, Goku,Luffy,Finn,Jake,Naruto,Whis,Mario,Luigi,Sonic,Tails,Stella,Musa,Flora,Tecna,Ashia,And Yoshi are walking together on STAGE as true heroes and Stand on table are jewelry boxes for girls and Golden Z- Rings for me and boys.

Princess peach: Here your Gifts for all you Graduates ... Jewelry boxes for Girls Golden Z-Rings with Z-Crystals from Alola region for the Boys... specialty for Mario, Luigi and Yoshi of course!

Mario: Thank you princess!

Luigi: Thank you!

Faragon: So YOU all prove your selves worth as Guardian Faries today, take your Gifts and feel your selves.

Me my friends take the gifts... the girls open there jewelry boxes and see Guardian fairies scrolls, and me and the boys put on Golden Z-Rings in our left wrist with ALL z-crystal on our z-rings and we get Guardian fairies scrolls as well. And we all flying in the air and get our new powers.

Me: I feel all thunderstorm calling me! I'm one with thunder!

Goku: wow I'm got all power of the gods

Naruto: I'm got my new Power of nine tall fox!

Finn: cool I got Hero ultra mode!

Jake: Me too bro!

Luffy: Alright I feel my gum-gum moves!

Sonic: yes I run fast as lighting!

Tails: wow I can build anything and fly higher!

Mario: Oh yeah! I feel more fire!

Luigi: I one with thunder!

Yoshi: I can fly and copy myself... yeah hooo!

Stella: I feel sun and moon !

Flora: I'm can feel plants and anything life!

Tecna: I connet to computers and data!

Musa: I listen music feel inside of me.

Ashia: I water and the sea.

So we got new powers and magic spells as true guardian fairies. We all land and feel proud all us for our team work and Friendship .

Faragon: For this Day forth... You all Guardian Fairies! So you got new powers to protect your people and universe... So go out there and Show them that True Guardian Fairies!!!!!

All us: YES MA'AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everone is cheer for all us for we new Guardian Fairies of the UNIVERSE and Magical diemension. But bloom feel sad because she made it as the Guardian Fairy, but our parents is still out there.

Bloom: thanks guys you are best! So do you johnathon my little bro...

she is compelled to stay behind as she watches her friends graduate. Consoling herself with her pet rabbit Kiko and a new kitty friend named Purr, Sky comes to comfort her.

Sky: Hi Bloom!

Bloom: Sky!!!!!!

So bloom hugs Sky in romance way.

( 3 hours later)

Me: ok boys... now we are Guardian Fairies!

Naruto: now we can put on Cool tuxedos that Stella gave us!

So me and boys after we taking shower, whis magical give us All white tuxedos, and classic hats on our heads for the party tonight. Then door knocking by Nico robin in red nice Dress for GRADUATION party along Princess peach in White dress, Daisy in Yellow and Orange dress, nami in blue dress, Chi-chi in Black dress, princess bubble gum in fancy pink dress, hinata in japanese purple dress, amy in white dress, Cosmo in Light green dress, and Birdo in Golden dress came to see us boys as Guardian Fairies.

Robin: Congrads johnathon!

Me: thx robin!

Amy: my sonic is Now Guardian Fairy!

Sonic: well that me for ya!

Peach: you look nice mario.

Mario: thx peach!

Daisy: I'm proud of you Luigi!

Luigi: thx daisy!

Bubblegum: wow finn you and jake are now Guardian Fairies

Finn and jake: thank you princess!

Nami: I never seen my captain as one of Guardian Fairies!

Luffy: thx nami!

Birdo: My sweet yoshi I'm so happy your one of the Guardian Fairies

Yoshi: thx.

Cosmo: tails I feel proud of you!

Tails: thx you!

Chi-chi: ( crying ) goku I'm glad you made it!

Goku: Thx chi-chi!

hinata: Naruto... congrads

Naruto: Thanks hinata! Hehehe

Whis: ok everone let's go to party!

All us: Yeah!

Next ch--


	4. Ch: The book of Fate pt1

So stella and other girls in dresses along with the boys to party, so as bloom in light blue dress and Sky in fancy Suit are going to ball room.

Bloom: sky I know didn't become a guardian fairy... but-

Sky: don't worry about it... you be one someday bloom. For now will you dance with me?

Bloom: sure sky!

So bloom and sky are dancing outside in night , while me and friends are dancing with our dates in ball room having a great time.

Dj: this song is for Guardian fairies with there Dates!

Dj starts playing I like as a slow jam!

] Yeah,

[Chorus] I'd like to take the time to love your body Rub your body, kiss, and hug your body Girl say ooh ooh I Like, ooh ooh I Like

So I'm gonna take the time to love your body Rub your body, kiss, and hug your body Girl say ooh ooh I Like, ooh ooh I Like

[Jeremih - Verse 1] Baby don't you know, I'm here to give my lesson Somethin' bout your body, girl just gives me direction. How to find that spot. I ain't Young Money girl but my bed rock. So won't you let your hair down, let me take a picture Tell me what's your zodiac, cancer's my description. Girl and I don't stop, that's right we go from six to nine o' clock. I ain't too proud to beg, yeah (you're a superstar, girl you are) It's all up in my head, oh you (Baby it's you and me and some privacy cuz)

[Chorus] I'd like to take the time to love your body Rub your body, kiss, and hug your body Girl say ooh ooh I Like, ooh ooh I Like

So I'm gonna take the time to love your body Rub your body, kiss, and hug your body Girl say ooh ooh I Like, ooh ooh I Like

[Ludacris - Verse 2] Haha Luda! Let me touch your body like you be fresh up out the tub and you rub that lotion. Make you get on all fours and put one leg up, like your body's doin' three-wheel motion In the ocean coastin', overdosin', toastin' with the magic potion. Told them that they can't hold or control 'em No one, I'm the magic trojan Golden like the wrapper lookin' dapper then I put her on her back and attack her. No time for the chitty chat, just give me ya kitty cat and you'll get it back after, we set the mood right, givin' you a little relaxation. I'ma get your groove right, take your body on a little vacation. We island hoppin, and clubs is rockin', and haters jockin'. Trunk pop lock droppin' and speakers knockin' and bottles poppin'. I could talk all day let me stimulate your mind while I tell you what I like in you, but now I'ma just sit back and let Jeremih tell you what he'd like to do..

[Chorus] I'd like to take the time to love your body Rub your body, kiss, and hug your body Girl say ooh ooh I Like, ooh ooh I Like

So I'm gonna take the time to love your body Rub your body, kiss, and hug your body Girl say ooh ooh I Like, ooh ooh I Like

[Hook] Girl say, bye bye bye bye

Girl say, bye bye bye bye

Girl say, bye bye bye bye

Girl say..

( after the party)

Me and robin sexing for 2 hours, while the others are having a pi'illo fight for one last night .

Stella: Well that's was fun guys!

Musa: yeah its is ...

Mario: mhhh... its too bad we going back our homes in morning.

Luffy: me and crew are going set sail to golden island.

Then I came in with golden and Black pajamas to talk to all my friends in goodbye words .

Me: guys... I got few words to tell you for all you? We make get run on aleaf...but we all know its time to move on with our lives as Heroes, my team, and also my true proud friends!!!!!! I got say Thank you Winx , luffy and rest of you from another worlds.

Stella: ( crying ) ahhhhhhhh thanks johnathon ... you always be our leader!

Bloom: and my little brother too...

So everony hugging me for all 12 mouths since we meet each other is start of my adventure. In next morning we headed back to our homes for summer, and me going with bloom leaves for Earth to stay with our adoptive parents for the time-being. Though she seems happy, Mike can tell that Bloom and me is uncomfortable living on Earth, to which Vanessa agrees that me and her she belongs more in the Magical Dimension.

Mike: johnathon... how your sister?

Me: she fine. But feel bad. I'm going check on her.

Vanessa: You do that baby.

Me: thank mom and dad!

So I hug Vanessa and mike... and went to bloom room to check on her, but I went to sleep on bloom in her bed. That night, Bloom and I has a dream about Daphne, who tells her that there is still hope; their parents are still alive and offers Bloom and I her strength.

Daphne: johnathon I got something to tell you that can help?

Me: whats that ... Daphne?

Daphne: The three pendants, that lead to one legendary blade called... " The Master Sword "

Bloom: what's the Master sword?

Daphne give me the three pendants and show me and Bloom about the Master Sword in planet Domino, on The library of peace.

Daphne: it in library. Where the sword lies inside.

Me: ok daphne I will find it !

Daphne also informs her about the Book of Fate, a tome their father kept that tells the entire history of Domino, and its location.

Next Ch --


	5. Ch: The book of fate pt2

In the morning, Bloom is surprised to see all of her friends, plus the boys, there to celebrate her 18th birthday. Not only are her spirits lifted, Bloom shares her plan and they all agree to help her, reminding her of their everlasting friendship. But me and Others hoping on Vindatcation XD along Whis and beerus are going to planet Domino.

Me: ok guys let's go to planet Domino!!!!!!!!

Everone: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara: next up Planet Domino

So the ship is lightspeed to planet Domino in other side of the Galaxy. Meanwhile The restoration of Bloom's and My's hope triggers the Sword of King Oritel, deep within the dark Obsidian Circle, the center of all Evil forces. Its glow troubles the spiritual forms of the three Ancestral Witches, the culprits behind the destruction of Domino.

Icy: Dammit! That damn boy name Johnathon Rice is helping her sister with dragon flame.

Darcy: Don't forget he have same power as her... and he's a SAIYAN!

Stormy: I hate that idiot... let's sent Mandragora and Broly the Legendary super Saiyan!

So Mandragora and Broly in normal state walking tores the three Ancestral Witches for one big task.

Stormy: Mandragora... go to planet Domino and get rid of them and take broly with you!

Mandragora: don't worry me and broly will end them quickly and painless! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile, the team HEROES STARS, lead by Johnathon, head to Domino. Borrowing Daphne's mask, Bloom recalls Daphne's memories of when Domino was a paradise before it was covered with ice and snow. The group head towards the mountain where the book is hidden.

Me: ok guys... we head to To library and fast!

Naruto: yeah let's go!

Sky: lead the way captain!

So we ride hoverbikes to go mountain where the library up top of it. But an evil Green rock crash down on me.

Me: arrrrrrrrrrgggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bloom others: Johnathon!!!!!!!!!!!

Then smoke clears a Evil Crab monster attack me head on with all there power and fury of dark magic by force.

Me: DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!

Then a fire blast came out nowhere, by Salvager boy and his Blade female came to save my life from the crab monster. And when I get up I saw them walk to me.

???: you need help?

Me: who are you? and thanks for saving me!

Rex: I'm Rex... I'm Salvager and Driver!

???: I'm he's blade... the name is Pyra!

Me: ok Rex and Pyra! I'm johnathon, johnathon patrick James Rice, and these my friends.

Musa: I am Musa.

Flora: I am Flora.

Stella: I am Stella.

Roxy: I am Roxy.

Layla: I am Layla.

Tecna: I am Tecna.

Bloom. I am Bloom.

Mario: Its me Mario!

Luigi: Its me Luigi!

Yoshi: I'm Yoshi!

Finn: I'm finn the human!

Jake: I'm jake the dog!

Goku: I'm goku!

Beerus: I'm beerus! Johnathon's uncle.

Whis: I'm whis.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki!

Sonic: I'm sonic!

Tails: I'm tails!

Sky: the name sky.

Timmy: I'm timmy.

Riven: I'm Riven.

Brandon: I'm brandon.

Helia: I'm Helia.

Nabu: and I am Nabu.

Me: and together we are...

All us: HEROES STARS!!!!!!!!!

So Rex and Pyra feel happy that we meet each other, and rex saying to me as friend.

Rex: may we join your crew?

Me: yes you may! Anything can make a Teamwork more better to save the UNIVERSE. Now let's go guys.

Everone: yeah!!!!!!

So we head to mountain with Rex and Pyra on our team to help me and Bloom find the book of fate before its too late .

Next ch --


	6. Chapter 6

so johnathon and his team headed to head towards the mountain where the book is hidden, but Tecna informs them of a mystical bird called the Roc that supposedly guards the library.

Tecna: guys my reading say the library is guarded by giant bird call Roc.

me: nice thinking tecna! its easy i have you here with smarts and brains... and timmy too!

Rex: well im be damned!

Pyra: guys... i sense giant monster coming this way.

Sky: um feel ground sha-

then a giant dark purple robot called Anti-Spiral is both the leader of and the physical manifestation of the Anti-Spiral consciousness after they sealed themselves away to purge their race of Spiral Power on Domino befor its cover in snow 18 years ago.

Anti-Spiral: hello fools... i want the THUDER DRILL OF DOMINO!

Me and others: the wha-

so anti-spiral started to attacking us all with his army of the death spiral warriors, so me and my friends are going have plan to do something.

me: ok sky! you and boys go towards to mountain! me and girls are handle these freaks... now go!

sky: ok Johnathon! alright guys lets roll...

so sky and boys are going to mountain to reach for library... but there need climb up the mountain without been killed or falling me battle anti spiral warriors. I turn super saiyan **enchantix, my hair is** **crimson and navy blue hair in middle.**

 **me: ok your going down now... THUNDER SWORD!**

 **I slash all anti-spiral army way with thunder sword, next rex pull his sword out and pyra grab handle to from attack called**

 **rex & pyra: BURNNING SWORD!**

 **Bloom: dragon fire blast!**

 **stella: LIGHT BLAST!**

 **we all attack together as a team, whille the rest of the boys climbing up the vines too** library fast they can to make it alive. but Roc is still scare for no reason.

timmy: oh god... i feeling sick guys!

finn: boys stick together!

next ch -


	7. truth of johnathon and bloom pt 1

The Specialists scale the mountain first but accidentally causes the Roc to awaken, who flies off with the boys hanging on for dear-life. The girls and myself are saving save the boys.

me: girls we have to help them before they fall off!

bloom: let's save them!

so we head it to ship along rex and pyra, to get chase after the roc and save the boys from they deaths.

jake: oh shit! om sliping!

riven: jake grab my hand!

finn: ummm guys we running out time!

Luigi: i getting sky si-

so while boys hold on the vines, me and winx so rex and pyra on ship on the rescue .

me: we need plan to stop roc from get wild up?

musa: i can clam the bird down with music!

stella: sure going work?

pyra: its only way!

me: then let do this... sis boost up to roc!

bloom: got it! DRAGON FIRE BOOST!!!!!!!!

the ship flys faster with Bloom's dragon flame to get us there in flash in no time at all. then the boys see us again in great time to help out!

sky: it's johnathon and girls!

sonic: good timing!

tails: alright!

so tecna stady the ship to roc, but he going to fast in fear. when musa start sing... roc hit us with his wing to make us fall down and tecna is out cold.

me: oh Shit! we going down guys!

stella: johnathon! the mouth!

me: sorry stella...

rex: no time to talk! now someone wake her upup or we all die!

so flora wake up tecna and she woke up in shock way, because ship is going down. so focus to pull ship up... but its not strong enough.

me: im join in!

im used same power as her. so we work together to pull up the ship back to the sky .

musa: you did it johnathon!

Aisha: how you do that?!

tecna: later stella! but right now we need clear clouds to see...

me and bloom: Stella!

stella: say no more... hello sun shine! CLOUD BREAKER!!!!!!!!

stella clear all the clouds out the way, but boys are have hard time they lives.

Brandon: ok guys... we need relax and think about is a free ride!

Timmy: your not heeeeeeellllllll!!!!!!!!

Timmy falls down ! but vine grabs him and pulling him up to cliff as saving blessings!

flora: the vines save Timmy!

bloom: now we need to save the boys!

me: ok i pull out the... STORM SPEAKERS!!!!!!

i summoned the holo speakers with hd sound and ready to unleashed the power of music from musa!

me: go musa!

musa: SOUND OF HARMONY!!!!!!!!

The girlsand two boys save the boys with Musa's harmonic spells and successfully allow the Roc to land. so we land the ship on Roc and we got off the ship.

stella: BRANDON!!!!!

bloom: Sky!

sonic: you did it johnathon and rex!!!!

me: no problem sonic!

rex: hey! we team... we stay together!

so we all head Inside the library, they not only book of fate at first...

TheMaster Sword!theBlade of Evil's Bane! into an enchanted Pedestal of Time

sky: what is that sword?

bloom: thats the master sword Daphne talking about!

so the i walking up to Pedestal of Time, thePendants of Virtues are lifting up shining to infuse with sword and i pull it out the Master Sword out the Pedestal of Time rasie up to sky where it Shine's!

Aisha: WHOA!!!!!!!!!

flora: is that what master sword look like!

they meetBartelby, Oritel's deceased scribe in spiritual form, who shows them the Book of Fate.

Bartelby: Hello Prince JOHNATHON AND Princess Bloom of domino! and i see you pull The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch... Only one worthy of the title of "Hero ofThunder"

can pull it from the Pedestal of Time..."

next ch --


	8. Chapter 8

who shows them the Book of Fate. In it, they discover that Bloom's parents were part of a good warrior group known as the Company of Light, that served to eradicate Evil in the form of the three Ancestral Witches and that Oritel as well as all the people of Domino are currently trapped in the Obsidian Circle.

me: obsidian circle... what hell that?

Bartelby: is dark realm created by Ancestral Witches.

narurto: damn them!

that served to eradicate Evil in the form of the three Ancestral Witches and that Oritel as well as all the people of Domino are currently trapped in the Obsidian Circle. However, the team finds the remaining pages empty after chronicling the Company of Light's battle with the Ancestral Witches, with no clue on the outcome. Bartelby then foretells a prophecy where six legendary warriors will save Domino, and that a king without a crown will free the Sword of King Oritel.

me: what about adventure king?

bartelby: them too... but you got master sword the powerful weapon in universe.

bloom: can master sword help johnathon deafeat the Ancestral Witches for good?

bartelby: yes princess bloom! it can...

As the team celebrates this new discovery, Riven is bitten by one of Mandragora's spy bugs and becomes her puppet.

ME: ok guys lets get back to...

then riven came dizzy and fell down to floor. i pick him up.

musa: RIVEN!

MARIO: OH NO!

ME: I GOT HIM... LET GET BACK TO ALEAF NOW!

NEXT CH -


	9. Chapter 9

[ Aleaf College]

while riven in bed... me,bloom,and flora talking to faragonda about Obsidian Circle and about my master sword power.

me: this Obsidian Circle... my father is not dead?

faragonda: no johnathon he's alive but, he trap inside Obsidian Circle for 18 years!

flora: i got in trouble when i was kid. my parents taken me to Obsidian... i did'int know its real!

bloom: johnathon show her sword you find.

i pull out the master sword on back clipped onto a shoulder belt instead of at the hip.

Faragonda: IT CAN'T BE... THAT THE-

bloom: master sword! when johnathon pull it out, he not only chosen one but... PRINCE OF Domino!

ME: im the prince of domino! but at least i got m-

then the rumbling noise came out no where. we all in shock for crazy reason.

me: what the hell going on!?

Mandragora and broly are breaking the barrier together with power of the Ancestral Witches.

broly: DIE!

SOON HE BROKE THE BARRIER, all the army of demon bugs are begin to attacking everone on aleaf college, goku, vegeta, trunks (future), naruto, finn, jake, sonic,and the rest of the boys joining the battle against those bugs.

vegeta: i hate bugs!

Trunks (future): lets go heyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!

trunks trasform in to ultra super saiyan blue, vegeta too can go ultra super saiyan blue, goku turn into ultra instinct, naruto turn into six of the path sage mode, sonic armor up as excalibur sonic, and specialists raise there weapons for battle.

naruto: CHARGE!

all the boys fighting evil bugs HEAD ON!

Goku: kamahamahaaaaaa!

vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

TRUNKS (FUTURE): BURNING ATTACK!

EVERONE IS BLASTING AT THE BUGS. BUT BROLY IS COMING HARD

NEXT CH


	10. Battle of Aleaf part 2

In Aleaf While Goku and other boys fighting these bugs on left side school, Broly is Blasing everything in site as a Sycophantic.

Broly: HAHAHAHAHA! DIE FAIRIES DIE!!!!!!!!!

Me , Musa , Flora, and Tecna are going to battle Broly and stoping him from his rampaging Aleaf.

Me:Come girls change...

me and girls: WINX...ENCHANTIX!

Me, Stella, Flora and Tecna turn into Enchantix Fairies forms.

( Enchantix Theme )

Enchantix

Shining fairy powder pouring on me

Magic Enchantix

My powers will be at the maximum

I'm invincible

I'm ready to go

Me: Johnathon, Fairy of Thunder!

Magic Winx, Enchantix

And I can feel so beautiful and strong

I raise my energy

Finally I become a real fairy

A butterfly

Shining so bright

Stella : Stella, Fairy Of Shining Sun !

Flora : Flora, Fairy of Nature!

Enchantix

Shining fairy powder pouring on me

Magic Enchantix

My powers will be at the maximum

I'm invincible

I'm ready to go

Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of technology!

( theme Ended )

Me : LETS GO! !!!!!

Winx Girls: YEAH!

WE Ready to give anything we got to defeat Broly for good.

Broly : HAHAHAHAHA! You fairies are annoying, Its time to die!!!!!!!!!!

Stella: who is that Guy?

Me: DON'T GIVE DAMN WHO IS... THUNDERRANG! !!!!!!!!!

Tecna:ELECTRIC Blast!

Stella : SEA OF LIGHT! !!!!!

Flora: Summer Thunder!!!!!!

We combined our Attacks together To Blast him with everything we Got,but he some how blasted back at us... and we got blasted to Ground hard.

Stella: DAMN IT! !!!!

Tecna : he more powerful then ever...

Flora : We Can't Give Up Now...

Me: She Right! We are never given Up... WE ARE GUARDIAN FAIRIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Then shining gold power lights on me,next The Golden Magical Enchantix train station-themed transformation device used by the ToQgers is on my Left wrist.

Stella : What is that on your Wrist Johnathon?

Me: I don't know. ...

then Golden Train toy on my right hand, and its says '' #1 " then Hyper Ressha is inserted into the my Changer. then voice came from Bracer.

announcer: Say Drive Form Change. ...

Me: Drive Form...Change?

Tecna : What mean?... " Drive Form Change''

Broly is starting changing into us with Full power Of Ancestral Witches To Kill us all.

Broly : Enough your Craigslist Talk. ... TIME TO DIE! !!!!!!!!!!

Flora : he coming at us!

Stella : What ever that thing is...

Tecna : DO IT!

Me : Right!

I started activated by pressing the gold button and lifting the crossing gate-themed handle, the ToQ Changer announces a long phrase.

Announcer: Now transforming! Please stand behind the white line!

that makes an energy safety line that impedes Shadow Line forces from crossing. Then I yell out!

Me: DRIVE FORM CHANGE!!!!!!!!!

Then I bring my left arm up , then Golden Train armor chest is on my chest and Gold armor Gloves on my arms. im shining like Golden god

Announcer: Hyper ToQ Johnathon, Hyper ToQ Johnathon!!!!

Broly : What the Hell!!!!!!!

Stella : Wow that I call Shining golden armor he wearing.

then Aisha, Bloom in Enchantix Fairy form's, and Rest heroes stars saw me in new form and so rest of Aleaf students, so Faragonda see my true power of GUARDIAN FAIRY.

Mandragora: This little Brat unlock his true power. ...

Aisha: you need shut up and Mind your business... Plasma Magic Bolt!

She shoots a ray of Morphix at Mandragora for r talk to me Rudeness for dumb reason. Then me charging at Broly while he blasting green ki balls, which they no effect on me and I punching him 30x.

Broly : DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

I flying up in sky and did One powerful attack to send him back where he came.

Me: HYPER TOQ THUNDER KICK!!!!!!!!!!

Broly : JOHNATHON RICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Here have sent back to Obsidian, that means Bloom have a plan to finish off Mandragora with Convergence.

Bloom:EVERYONE!!!!!!!! HEROES STARS CONVERGENCE!!!!!

Me: You heard her... Let's finish this Together!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone : YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So we all Firing our Attacks together as team at Mandragora.

Goku: Kamehameha!

Vegeta : FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!

Naruto : TAILED BEAST BOMB RASAENGAN!!!!!

Trunks:BURNING ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SONIC : CHASO CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: FIRE!!!!!!!!

Luigi: THUNDER!!!!!!!

Finn And Jake: BRO BLAST!!!!!!!!!

Rex And Pyra : BURNING SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FLORA : Luxuriant Ivy!

Tecna : Laser Cage!

Stella : Light Waves!

Musa: Infinite Echo!

Aisha: Pure Enchanted Morphix!

Bloom : Power of Dragon Flame!

Me: Enchantix ToQ Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

we all attack on Mandragora to hold her for good, then Faragonda sending her back to Obsidian.

Faragonda: I don't know how got out, by power of good magic... you send you back to where you came. bloom, Johnathon hold her down.

me and Bloom: Right!!.

Mandragora: Bloom and Johnathon. ... I remember you two the next time we meet...

she gone and we won the battle, but Aleaf is destroyed by Mandragora and Broly. and Faragonda is faint but, Hagan caught her with his hands.

me: oh god...

bloom : this is not good!

next chapter --


	11. Chapter 11

Bloom looks at the Book of Fate and is shocked to see her parents wedding photo turn into a picture of her and Sky at the altar. Throwing the book aside in surprise, I saw the book Of Fate is Me and Robin at the altar. so I back up bit.

Me: OH GOD...ROBIN!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY FATE!!!!!!!!!!

Bloom: Johnathon are you ok?

Me : yeah! im fine sis... is just-

the Pixies pop out nowhere is Lockette and other Pixies came with Food and Heeling Bottles in bags.

Lockette: Hi Bloom!

Bloom : Lockette. ... thank god you here!

Fixit: Yo Johnathon I been while since me and you meet.

Me: Fixit! My bro... good to see you!

Bloom : Fixit? you 2 know each other?

Lockette: Of course. ... he told me he bonding with him.

Flora : Awww that sweet Johnathon, you got pixie.

me: Ummmm thanks...hehehe...

me, goku, and rest us fixing the school, which soon comes true.we taken brake with Pixies by relax and Playing.

Faragonda : Bloom...

bloom: Ms. Faragonda! you should be bed.

me: Yeah you used too much of your power!

Faragonda: know Johnathon and Bloom. but there some I got to tell you both.

me: yes ma'am we listening...

Faragonda : you both have great friends and family, but you need to stay together as brother and sister.

bloom : but how? ...

me: we trust each other... and we-

Faragonda: Trusting them too bloom! that the way of Hero!

Me and bloom hug Faragonda, Then Guy name Jenny Wakeman with Ultamatrix on Right with pixie Pam talking to the Specialist and Heroes Stars.

Sky: so jenny going help bloom and Johnathon find there mother and father. we could need your help.

Jenny: Sure im In!

( 10 Mins later)

Me: im going to missed kiko and Purr...

Bloom : Me too Johnathon, but we got Adventure to do.

then Winx Girls and Naruto are going joining us for last mission, as a team and friends.

Musa: where you two going?

Bloom : we going to Obsidian... Im going alone.

Naruto : no way bloom! we got Obsidian As Team.

Tecna : he right! we not only winx...

Stella : We are Heroes Stars Too!

Musa: we stay together, and we Fight together!

me : Yeah! That the team I know!!!

Aisha : That right Johnathon.

Bloom : everone and Johnathon Rice, my real brother... thank you.

Stella: Come on guys lets take ride from those cute boys!

me: yeah!

so we ride ship with the Specialist to head to Pixie Village where they enter the Tree of Portals. Only Bloom stays behind as she is not yet a full Enchantix fairy to become smaller.

Bloom: Johnathon go with them...

me: But sis...

she hug me as good sister to me, so I become smaller and goes in tree portals.

Musa: Whoa there lot keys in this place!

Naruto: This is amazing Lockette, but which one is Obsidian Key?

Me: Lockette can you find it please.

Lockette : I will Johnathon, j my just be patient.

Unfortunately, Jolly triggers an explosion inside the tree which causes the keys to become jumbled.

Goku : Ow!

Luffy : That was Painful!

Aisha : The keys all jumbled Up.

then Lockette is focusing on the Obsidian Key?

Me : You can do this, Lockette

Naruto : Yeah Believe It!

Stella : DON'T GIVE UP!

Chatta: Can you please find it...

Lockette : Yes I can, yes I can!

Finn: then where is it then?

Lockette : can you please chill, the Obsidian Key right there!

Thankfully, Lockette finds the correct key and they all head to the gateway to the Obsidian dimension.

Bloom : thanks Lockette , I wish I hadn't seen it!

me: Everyone! To Obsidian Dimension!

all: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter --


	12. Chapter 12

heroes stars inside the Obsidian Circle,the team heads to the gateway to the Obsidian Circle. As the girls and Johnathon.

me: ok ladies who's first? im be last to go in.

Aisha: I go!

me: go ahead... I'm not going to stop you.

so she put her hand in pathway but some dark stuff cover her right of front stella face.

stella: ewww! that was so grows!

rex: stop crying like baby!

stella: it is...

me: STELLA BE QUIET NOW AND FOCUS...….. DAMN!

then

Mandragora appears and forces Riven to battle Sky and retrieve the key, separating the girls, Johnathon , goku, rex, pyra,and goku and the boys. As he is about to stab Sky, Musa jumps in front of him and is injured.

The girls are forced to face their worst fears,but me and Bloom sees a vision of what happened to her birth parents: Oritel was pulled into the Obsidian Circle by the Ancestral Witches while Miriam absorbed herself into the sword in order to be with him. To Bloom's and me horror.

me: that our parents bloom you saw that ?

bloom: yes Johnathon! I seen them...…. graps! winx!

me: boys! are you all alright!

goku: im was dying!

pyra: im was killed by crystals swords!

rex: im was burning in hell!

stella: im was dispersing!

flora: im was attack by plants!

Aisha: **Morphix turn against me!**

me: that means we face our fears... and that?

after All the fairies then wakeup from their trances, we sees her father frozen in stone, the same fate for all inhabitants of her planet.

me: my god...dad!

i'm was shocked because my father frozen in All the fairies and boys only to come face-to-face with the Ancestral Witches.

ancestral witch 1#: time to die!

we all attack together as a team, but we severely weaken the Winx , rex, pyra , and goku except Bloom and me.

me: oh god no!

bloom: EVERYONE!

NEXT CH -


	13. Chapter 13

me and bloom are going to fight the Ancestral Witches, while our friends are weaking.

me: you all going to pay you bastards

Ancestral Witches: oh really... destroy the sword!

bloom: never!

They force Bloom and me to make a choice between destroying the sword and saving her adoptive parents or taking the sword and letting Mandragora kill them, as seen in an image.

me: dear god no...….

bloom: mom, dad...

me(mind): wait is all in illusion!

me: sis this not real, please!

bloom: your right Johnathon let's do this!

me and bloom: DRAGON FIRE BLAST!

Luckily, Bloom and me sees through the illusion and places me and her trust in the boys that they are still fighting Mandragora, unleashing me her Dragon Fire. Outside, Riven recalls all what he and Musa have been through together. Regaining his sanity, he lifts her up and they kiss.vegeta, trunks (future), naruto, finn, jake, sonic,and the rest of the boys joining the battle against those bugs.

vegeta: ALL RIGHT BOYS LET GO ALL OUT!

ALL OF THEM: YEAH!

Trunks (future): lets go heyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!

trunks trasform in to ultra super saiyan blue, vegeta too can go ultra super saiyan blue,

naruto turn into six of the path sage mode, sonic armor up as excalibur sonic, and specialists raise there weapons for battle.

naruto: CHARGE!

all the boys fighting evil bugs HEAD ON! SKY Chasing after Mandragora, while me and bloom fighting the Ancestral Witches head on but our powers are weaking.

me: nowhat happen to us?

bloom: our powers...

Ancestral Witches: and your powers are getting weak, now destroy the sword!

me: never!

bloom: on king without crown can pull it out!

sky: I can !

Sky then arrives moments later to aid her and takes the sword, but supposedly dies, as only a king can wield the sword.

me and bloom: SKY!

Feeling all alone, Bloom and me is ready to give up when Daphne reminds us that we not alone, Bloom wears the mask, and me dons a golden suit of armor, which includes a red cape at the rear. The power from the transformation also regenerates the damaged master sword into **Excalibur Johnathon.**

 **me: ready sis!**

 **bloom: ready bro...**

and Daphne joins with us for to destroy the Ancestral Witches. However, Mandragora returns,and, using her body as a host, the Ancestral Witches begin to strangle Bloom to death

Mandragora: You fools! Do you think stop us?

Me: no... got bloom on my side to kick your ASS! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bloom: Hrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

The Dragon flame rose to higher fire DRAGON power to fuse me and Bloom together to become one female fusion.

Mandragora: who are you?

?: im fusion of Johnathon and bloom...…. im jloom! fire blast!

we unite to blast her away,Sky reawakens and stabs Mandragora with Oritel's sword; with us Dragon Flame, destroying both her and the entire Obsidian Circle, freeing everyone.

next ch


	14. Chapter 14

with freeing everyone. Sky explains he is now King of Eraklyon, and his coronation was the night he left Bloom at Alfea.

sky: so that how i left,to become king in training!

me: ohhhhhhh! that kinda great for you sky! and im be adventure king one day...

bloom: well sky i understand, and johnathon your prince...of couse you king king in training too!

sky: that make two us!

With Domino restored to its former glory, all us came out in one piece so me and heroes starts. so i hug stella and rest my friends.

me:GUYS!

ALL: JOHNATHON!

Soon Oritel is freed from stone, placing Miriam back in human form; daphne free on bloom body and feel happy!

Daphne: mother, father!

Orital: daphne

miriam: what happen to you?

daphne: more i ever have, all thanks to johnathon and bloom!

then i came up too them and take off my helmet with tears on my eyes.

me ( crying): MOTHER, F F FATHER! I MISS YOU!

Miriam(crying): johnathon... my johnathon and bloom1

bloom came to hug our mother and father, so as daphne; Bloom's Enchantix is complete, and me and her is finally reunited with our birth parents.

There is a party afterwards where Oritel and Miriam promise Bloom and me that they will be around for the rest of our life. Mike and Vanessa are there too and Bloom and me hugs them affectionately.

robin: hey johnathon!

then i saw nico robin in fancy golden dress, she see me in all white teuxdo, so we dance. Oritel begins the traditional father-daughter dance, but lets Bloom dance with Sky, who proposes to her. Happier than ever, Bloom accepts and kiss him. and me and robin kiss too.

Bartelby : and so bloom and johnatho find their birth parents. she become Guardian fairy, the new ompany of Light - the HEROES STARS!

THE END!

[ ENDING I Wish lyrics]

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki  
Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

I wish  
Doushite koko ni iru no  
Oshiete kudasai ima sugu  
Mieru mono ga subete ja nai no ne

Samusa ni furueru kara ude toosu jaketto  
Itsu no ma ni ka sukitoote itte  
Kibou ni natteku

Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu  
Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki  
Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

I wish  
Suitchi on shitara  
Koi suru koto mo dekiru to  
Kinou made wa shinjiteta mirakuru

Haato wo utsusu hitomi furimukeba aru kara  
Ikiteru koto suteki da yo to  
Ima naraba omoeru

Mirai no ame ga machi wo nuraseba omoidasu  
Kirameite ano hi ano toki

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki  
Hora ne chiisana negai kanau yo kitto ne...

Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu  
Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki  
Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...


End file.
